Safety ski bindings of the above-mentioned type are known in various constructions. In all known devices the correct choice of the release spring is important because the release spring determines the release action. For reasons of shock absorption, the use of long springs is desired, however, these cannot always be used because of limitations of construction. The usual compromise solution, therefore, is the installing of short springs with an appropriate spring characteristic.
The objective of the invention is to overcome these disadvantages and to provide a safety ski binding of the above-mentioned type in which the choice of the spring can be made freely by the designer over a larger range.